planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla
)-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} (brother-in-law) Franny (son) Dany (nephew, prime universe) Êlisy (niece, prime universe) |love_interests=0 (husband) |rank=Lieutenant (2008-2009) Lieutenant Commander (2009-2015) Commander (2015-2018) |mirror_universe=Deceased }} Carla is a character from the Expanded Universe of Planetes. Is human. The real Carla The real Carla appears only Planetes 3rd. She's a girl who went to the same school as Josep Maria #, a year older than him. In episode 6 of the third season (Exchange Bodies), while Josep Maria 13 was scanning in the supercomputer's school, was a problem (smoke came out) and Carla went to see what happened. Then she was absorbed by scanner and left 13 in the body of Carla and Carla in the body of 13. When everything settled her memory was erased (although the back and delete it again) but a copy of Carla remains in the ship FEF 07. The copy of Carla Appearance in Planetes Mata 2 Only appears in a episode of season 4 (the second half), but has little importance because it appears along with 0 in the ship FEF 07. Appearance in Planetes 3rd After staying back in the FEF 07, Carla and 0 start a relationship in 2009, and in April 18, 2010 they married. Since entering the FEF (2008) until 2009 she had the rank of lieutenant, and in 2009 was promoted to lieutenant commander. At the end of the series she and 0 have a son, Franny, who was born in January 2011. Appearance in SerieStar4 Only appears when it shows a possible future of the characters: the son of Carla and 0, Franny, is married with Винкс-Melins (a limbo's girl who was lost and was later recovered) and has two children. She leaves the FEF in 2050 with over 55 years old to be with his family, being absent during seasons 6-16. Appearance in the films Carla has been serving aboard the ship FEF 07 during the films 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, since 2015 with the rank of commander. In the film Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World, in September 2018, Carla is killed by Regent Andrea during a rescue mission, and Franny is very affected by the death of his mother and won't recover until he'll forget his parents a year later. Alternative timeline In October 2020, one day, a portal opens to the past and a version from year 2009 of Fran, Carla's old boyfriend, comes out. Then the timeline changes, but Josep Maria 25 still has the memories of the original timeline thanks to Ɛ's immunisation. In this alternative timeline, after Fran's disappearance, 25 broke up with İhi to date Carla, and İhi and 0 started a relationship: couples are exchanged. XANA wasn't defeated, and now it's much stronger: it destroyed a lot of cities in the world, seventy percent of the population of the Earth has died, and the rest lives under XANA's orders. İhi was also killed by XANA, and there's no planet left in the Federation Starfleet, not even Teremedó since XANA destroyed Mars. They made another ship, the 09, and Pumiky and Ann lived there. But XANA captured the ship and killed its crew. With the 09, he managed to destroy the cities and take control of the Earth. Now 25 and Carla are about to get married and expect a son… But they decide to restore history, since they consider that the original timeline is better. Finally they manage to correct the history, but Carla travels to the past together with Fran… In April 2021, 25 goes to Teremedó and on the streets, he finds Carla from the alternative timeline where they were dating together! She's now 37 years old. 25 gets very happy, but Carla reveals to him that she's now the couple of Alxy Frankz's old version, and that the two of them have been preventing 25 from having new relationships with girls for more than five years. 25 explains everything to 0 and Panda, and they decide to be ready. In May 2021, with the use of a program which Panda made, Alxy Frankz and Carla have left on Earth a human version of Meŀlina with only the memories of the clone, and they have had to extract real Meŀlina's life to give life to the new body created by them. That is to say, Meŀlina's relationship with 25 is over, after a six-month relationship. Mirror universe Carla in mirror universe is a human but at the side of the teremedosians (Teremedovulcan Union), and 0's girlfriend. Murdered in 2009 by a klingon, the counterpart of the klingon who signed the treaty in the FEF (2008-2009). Category:Characters bg:Карла ca:Carla es:Carla fr:Carla gl:Carla it:Carla pt:Carla ro:Carla ru:Карла sr:Карла